Gas turbine engines are operated at extremely high temperatures for the purpose of maximizing engine efficiency. Components of a gas turbine engine, such as turbine shroud segments and their supporting structures, are thus exposed to extremely high temperatures. The shroud is constructed to withstand primary gas flow temperatures, but its supporting structures are not and must be protected therefrom. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent the shroud supporting structure from being directly exposed to heat radiations from the hot gaspath. It is also desirable to achieve the required cooling of the turbine shroud segments and surrounding structure with the minimum use of coolant so as to minimize the negative effect on the overall engine efficiency.
There is thus a need to provide an improved turbine shroud arrangement which addresses theses and other limitations of the prior art.